


Punishment

by loki_dokey



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gags, Hyperion CEOs, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder Husbands, Overworked Rhys, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: Rhys is left alone in charge of Hyperion for a week. It seems the gods have decided that this is the week that Hyperion just can't get its shit together and Rhys is the one having to fix it all. Jack is off sorting out some menial problems on Pandora and, though Rhys really does love his husband, he can be a goddamn asshole sometimes. An asshole who perhaps needs to face a little retribution to put him back in his place.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This idea spawned from a Rhack discord chat and I couldn't not write this. This is my favourite Rhys to write and really this oneshot links in super nicely with my story 'Kill Them with Success, Bury Them with a Smile.' If you've read that, I'll let you choose if you want to imagine this in that universe ;)

It was all getting a little too much, really. Rhys was up to his ears in work and with problems from the Maliwan contract causing unprecedented grief in multiple departments, he was - to put it lightly - stressed beyond belief.  Every time he seemed to get one thing under some kind of control, another issue arose leaving him darting all over Helios. It was particularly embarrassing too when he couldn’t offer his employees a direct fix or solution and had to simply placate them whilst his mind wrecked itself for what to do.

It wasn’t that Rhys _needed_ Jack’s help. He was a damn competent CEO who could keep his company under control and keep the peace all by himself, thank you very much. But god, when it got _this_ much _this_ fast, an extra pair of equally competent hands would be nice. It would be _nice_ . But no, Jack was off galavanting Pandora ensuring that the Frostbite mine wasn’t going to explode again. He imagined Jack’s job down there wasn’t exactly thrilling but at the same time, he would give anything to swap for maybe a day. Maybe even just a few minutes. He thought about Jack, arm propped up on some wall as he drank a _hot coffee_ , organising the employees with casual waves of his hand and occasional barked orders. Rhys’ mouth watered. Hot coffee sounded like a dream. His was always cold by the time he got around to drinking it. _If_ he got around to drinking it. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he noted how greasy it was. He really needed to shower. But, ha, who had time to do that? Jack, probably. What was self-care? Rhys didn’t know any more. Jack probably did. He shook his head. Fuck Jack.

“Um...sir….hello?”

“Hello?” Rhys blurted, shaking himself out of his own head. He quickly remembered that he was standing in the middle of the HR department where he _should_ have been listening to a speech by the woman in charge there. She’d most likely been prepping for this speech all night. And Rhys hadn’t heard a single word.

God, he was tired.

“Sir...did you um…” The pale woman shifted her weight, swallowing. She couldn’t quite bring her eyes up to meet Rhys’. “What did you think of the proposal?”

Rhys took a deep breath and folded his arms. It took everything in him to hide the yawn that forced its way out.

“Send me a report on the proposal and I’ll go over it again later. Thank you for putting it together.”

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then took a moment. “But sir, I-”

Rhys recoiled in shock, staring at her as though she’d gone mad. “But? What? I’m sorry, did I fucking stutter?”

She almost dropped all of her papers, grasping for them desperately before they fell to the floor.

“No no, _I’m_ sorry,” she whimpered, gathering them against her chest. “I shouldn’t have...shouldn’t have disputed...I...oh _god._ ” The dark circles under her eyes made Rhys feel bad for a brief moment - he really _should_ have been listening. She’d worked hard on it, that much was for sure. But with the stress he was under, he couldn’t even contemplate the insolence of someone questioning his authority. His lip quirked and he drummed his fingers on his arm.

“That report had better be in my emails by the time I get back to my office…” He glanced at her keycard. “... _Mary.”_

The poor woman nodded furiously, a fierce red burning on her cheeks. “Absolutely. You can be sure of that, sir.”

The HR employees were clearly all listening in, many eyes peering over the top of the cubicles. Rhys took a moment to consider her.

"...Good. I’ll respond to it when I get a chance.” He then stepped forward into her space, cocking his head to the side and trailing his eyes over her features. “You’re lucky it was me,” he growled, tapping his foot. “Jack doesn’t have the same level of restraint as I do. My husband’s not as-” Rhys clicked his fingers, searching for the right word. “ _-forgiving_.”

“Yes, of course,” Mary replied quietly, eyes darting from Rhys to the employees who were watching wide-eyed with curiosity and fear. Rhys sighed. He was procrastinating now. He had to go to R&D to get progress reports and he was dawdling for the sake of it. Rhys unfolded his arms and smiled widely. Mary winced.

“Keep up the hard work!” And with that, he turned on his heel, dropped the smile and hurried into the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, he leaned back on the railings, tilted his head back and _yelled._

*

R&D was an absolute fucking joke. The progress wasn’t anywhere near as far along as it should have been and, to top it all off, a skag threw up the contents of its stomach onto his boots. His new, beautiful boots. Leaning against the workbench by the side of the room, he removed his boots and rinsed them under the tap, muttering under his breath about how close he was to snapping and putting a bullet in his own head. He wanted Jack here so that he could go home, crawl under his comforter and scream into a pillow.

One of the developers on the other side of the room was eyeing his socks. Rhys closed his eyes. It had to be the day he was wearing his red and white striped socks with stars all over them. They were not up to CEO standards. His eyes dropped to what was in his hands. But his _boots_. He quickly towelled them off and slid them back on, taking a moment to regain composure before making his way back to his development team. He snatched the report file from the bench and almost threw up in his mouth as he looked upon it again. The lingering skag bile stench certainly wasn’t helping.

“Does someone want to _now_ explain to me why we’re behind schedule?” Rhys’ jaw set and he blinked - long and deliberate - whilst quaking with rage as his eyes skimmed the file. He couldn’t believe this was happening. After everything else he was having to deal with?

“Sir, we just need more a little more time-”

“More time!?” Rhys snarled, tossing the file at him. The scientist threw his arms up just in time to avoid it clunking against his head. “More _time_ ?!” Rhys forced himself to take a steady breath but it shuddered as it left his lips. It ended up rolling off his tongue as a laugh of disbelief. “I’m - can you - oh my _god_ .” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you imagine? Giving someone three _months_ to finish a project that should have taken two and a half and when you ask them to deliver, they tell you that they need-” He cracked his neck and stepped forward. “-more. fucking. time?”

The scientists took a collective step back but Rhys just kept coming. His face was dark as thunder and he could feel anger burning through him like wildfire. He came down upon them when their backs hit the wall.

“The reason we set a deadline was because, ironically, we faced life or death consequences if we didn’t have the project to a certain point of completion. So now, guess what? We get to face life or death consequences!” Rhys laughed when, really, he could have cried. “And do you know what I do when I get faced with life or death consequences?” The gun on his belt was in his hand faster than anyone in the room can blink. Rhys lunged, wrapped a hand around the collar of the closest scientist and yanked him to the gun, pulling the trigger as soon as the barrel hit his shoulder. A scream erupted from his mouth, but it was quickly silenced when Rhys put a bullet in his head as the man was dropping to the floor. Gasps and whimpers followed the interaction, with his scientists springing away towards the door. They all froze, however, when Rhys raised his gun. He knew he looked quite a picture: eyes wild, dark circles beneath them, and covered in fresh blood. Additionally, this was Jack’s domain. Rhys didn’t usually resort to killing to make a point. He was usually the calm and collected one of the two who made the threats and offered calculated options before jumping to violence.

Thing was, he was just _done._ He needed a _shower._ He needed his _bed._ He needed his _husband._ He was tired, grumpy, stressed and _dirty._ And these shits?

 

God, they really had not helped his mood.

*

Scalding water poured over his head as Rhys stood there, leaning against the cold shower wall. His head was buried in his arms and he breathed, slow and easy, for the first time in days. It was the first moment to himself he’d _had_ in days. Meg, his PA, had agreed to take control of a few more responsibilities than usual whilst Rhys took some much-needed personal time. It would only be brief - long enough to clean and eat something before heading back to the office - but it was at least something. He groaned, thinking back to the shitshow of a day, before lathering himself and sorting out the disgusting grease ball that was his hair. He wanted Jack here, wanted him whispering what a good job he’d done despite the difficulties he’d faced. Telling him he was beautiful and made for this life. He wanted Jack brushing the hair away from his ear as he said it, his hard dick pressing up against his ass. But no, that wasn’t happening. Jack was, apparently, having a “really _tough time”_ struggling with a poor ECHO connection and really “wasting his breath” with a bunch of “losers” down on Pandora. Oh _boo._ Rhys really _felt_ for him. His own dick, which _had_ been growing progressively thicker, died down as Rhys grew more and more bitter.  He slammed his fist on the wall. _Fuck Jack._

*

Meg had been invaluable during his ten-minute shower and wolfing down of a bag of chips, some peanut butter and a protein bar. She frowned at the can of soda in his hand and the bag of mini doughnuts tucked under his arm as he entered the office.

“Please tell me you’ve eaten at least one piece of fruit? Or something healthy?”

“There were raisins in my protein bar,” Rhys replied, tossing the doughnuts onto the desk and waiting for her to stand up from his chair. He popped open the soda can and shrugged. “Raisins are fruit.”

Meg raised an eyebrow. She didn’t seem impressed. But, instead of arguing, she merely gestured at the screen of his computer.

“I coordinated the Maliwan documents and sent them over to the necessary departments. We also had a report from HR come through so I’ve gone through and outlined the essentials.”

Rhys nodded, chewing through a doughnut and assuming his position in his chair when she pulled it out for him.

“Thanks for that, babe,” he said with a tired smile, blinking away another wave of exhaustion. She winked and made her way to the door, but spun on her heel and walked backwards as she spoke again.

“Oh! Before you walked in, I received word that Jack’s on his way back to Helios.” She offered a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly how Rhys was feeling. “I thought you’d appreciate knowing.”

Rhys slid down in his chair, closing his eyes and chewing more, then nodded again. Meg quietly closed the door, leaving Rhys with the knowledge that his husband was mere hours away from being home. A husband who, no doubt, was full of energy and life. Unlike the other husband who was dying slowly and really didn’t need high-velocity Handsome Jack up in his face.

*

Rhys buried his hands in his hair, sweat beading along his hairline. He was hunched over his desk, trying to make sense of some files that had come through earlier in the week from robotics. The coding was all wrong and nothing like what he and Jack had asked for.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” he growled, throwing his arms out in despair, ready to drag his hands down his face in a dramatic flair of anguish. However, he knocked over his third can of soda as he did so and the entire thing spilt all over the desk. “ _Son_ of a _bitch_ !” He lunged for something, _anything,_ to stop the spread of sticky pop going onto the files but had to resort to tugging off his jacket and sponging it all up with it. He wanted to sob as it soaked the soda in. His best jacket too.

“Undressing already, babe?” Jack whistled, breezing in and striding through the door like some _asshole._ “ _Someone’s_ keen!”

“Jack,” Rhys said in a tight greeting, smiling with gritted teeth. He straightened, tossing his jacket to the floor and loathing how _fresh_ Jack looked. He’d been gone for a week but here he was, chipper and full of bouncing joy. Rhys knew he looked like a fucking state in comparison. Jack swept across the room as Rhys trudged over to him and Jack collected the taller man up, kissing him messily. Rhys placed his hands on Jack’s chest to steady himself but Jack crowded him against the desk. Chuckling weakly, Rhys broke the kiss and patted Jack lightly.

“It’s nice to see you too,” he murmured. He genuinely was pleased to have Jack back. It felt like he was complete again. But simultaneously, he didn’t know if he could handle this right now. He could see a pool of soda that he’d missed seeping into a few papers so he swiftly shoved Jack away to grab his jacket again to mop it up. Jack appeared beside him, picking up the slightly sodden sheet and peering at it closely.

“You do realise these codes are all wrong?” He smacked the sheet with the back of his hand. “Goddamn robotic idiots. Why haven’t these been sent back?”

Rhys choked on air and froze. His fingers curled around the sides of the desk and he managed - somehow - to hold in the screech that erupted inside of his chest to the point that it _hurt_. Every single muscle in his body went tight as he stood and turned to face his husband, but Jack was too busy skimming across the documents to notice that Rhys was on the brink of exploding. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

“Fucking hell, why are we the ones who always have to do everything to fix this damn company. You'd think we'd have more competence within Hyperion.” He beckoned at Rhys, eyes still shut. “C’mere, Rhysie. I need to see that sweet, sweet body after a week of barely seeing and talking to you. I’ve been so miserable and bored without you.”

Rhys, honestly, could have punched him in the face. In fact, it took every fibre of his being not to. Instead, he remained stock still as Jack tugged him in, grabbing his face and kissing him. Rhys’ hands flew up then, locking themselves into Jack’s hair and pulling _hard_.

“Ow, kitten, fuck,” Jack muttered, grinning. “Oh, is _that_ how we’re playing this?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Rhys didn’t reply. Rather, he shoved Jack over to the chair by the window and took great pleasure in Jack almost falling over with the chair as he was slammed down into it.

Now, Rhys was most often a reasonable man. In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t Jack’s fault that he hadn’t been working as hard as Rhys had whilst he’d been down on Pandora. But to come in to the office at that _precise_ moment, with Rhys wired on lack of sleep and stress and too much caffeine, to imply that Rhys _hadn’t_ noticed the coding errors and that he _hadn’t_ sent them back already and that Jack had been _so miserable and fucking bored (bored?!?!)_ all week was a bit too much for the man, by all rights. So Rhys - crazed by said lack of sleep, an insinuation of incompetence and a deeply rooted desire to always put Jack in his place - grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled. Buttons flew everywhere and scattered onto the floor. In a blur of movement, he had tossed away Jack’s shoes and undone his pants, yanking them - along with his underwear - down his legs and eventually off. They ended up somewhere over the other side of the desk. So there Jack sat, in only his ripped shirt and white socks, gawping at Rhys who stood back, wiping his brow and loosening his tie.

“Holy shit-” Jack began, but Rhys stopped him mid-sentence by shoving his balled-up tie into his stupid mouth. At first, Jack appeared affronted but rolled his eyes into the back of his head as Rhys leant in and sucked a large, red mark into the side of his neck. He dragged his fingernails down Jack's chest and tweaked his nipples hard. Jack yelped into the tie before whining. Rhys kissed up to Jack's ear, smirking.

“Be a good boy and stay right here. Wouldn't want you working _too_ _hard_ ,” he snipped, standing and noting the pleading look in Jack’s eyes and the throbbing erection between his legs. Rhys licked his lips but moved to the desk, opening a drawer and pulling out some cable ties. Jack gasped into the makeshift gag as Rhys dropped to his knees before the chair, tying every limb to the arms and legs of the seat. When he finished, he leant back and admired his work.

“You've really pushed yourself to the limits this week, honey,” Rhys breathed, resting his hands on Jack’s knees and digging in his nails perhaps a little harder than he should have done. “It’s time for you to sit back and _relax_.”

He kissed up Jack’s inner thigh slowly, noting the way his cock twitched in desperation with every touch of Rhys’ lips and tongue to the skin. His own dick responded in earnest but he knew that part of this was that he was getting off on Jack taking the punishment for Rhys’ terrible week. Rhys knew it was unfair. Rhys knew it was going to give Jack every reason to punish _him_ into _next_ week, but it would be worth it. Jack was blinking down at him with such lust and admiration that it was almost too much to leave him begging. But Rhys was, deep down, a glutton for handing out punishment, so sucked Jack’s dick into his mouth once, twice, three times before climbing to his feet, kissing the end of Jack’s nose and returning to his desk.

 

It took exactly twenty seconds for Jack to make a sound of indignation.

 

Rhys turned his head, looking at Jack over his shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

Jack, eyebrows knitted together, was trying his best to push the tie out of his mouth with his tongue but failing. His frustration was obviously growing with each passing second but Rhys just pouted and shrugged at him.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t _hear_ you, baby. You’ll just have to tell me later after you’ve finished relaxing.” Jack stopped moving for a moment, watching Rhys pick up some papers and shake them at him. “Now please be quiet.  I need to work. As you so _helpfully_ pointed out, I’m such a _fool_ for not noticing the painfully obvious coding errors in these documents and do you know what?” Rhys turned and stalked over to Jack who actually flinched as he approached. “I was going to send them back but, oh damn, some other shit came up.” Rhys threw the documents at Jack and stalked behind the chair, gripping Jack by the face with his cybernetic hand. “And do you want to know what that other shit was? That came up?” He tilted his head. “Oh, I don’t know. There’s too much to say, really. I’ll save it for pillow talk tonight.” He patted Jack’s cheek firmly. Jack glared at him, eyes glinting with malice. He strained against the cable ties but he wasn’t going _anywhere_ . “But what I _can_ say is that I have slept exactly eighteen hours this week. Eighteen! Across the entire week! That’s averaging three hours a night!” He was sounding downright maniacal now. Jack had stilled in the chair. “How many hours did you sleep a night down on Pandora, Jack?” Silence befell the room. Jack didn’t blink. Rhys squeezed his jaw harder and Jack yelped once more into the gag in his mouth. Towering over his husband, Rhys glowered. “How many?!” He ripped the tie out. Jack gulped.

“...M..More than that.”  

“More than fucking _that_ ,” Rhys snapped back in agreement, yanking open Jack’s mouth and stuffing the tie back in. Jack screeched into the material but Rhys just turned on his heel and moved back to his desk, settling down into his chair. Behind him, he could hear Jack fighting with the restraints and yelling at him through the gag in his mouth, but Rhys closed his eyes and drank the sounds in. He leant forward and pressed the intercom.

“Meg, would you be an angel and bring me a coffee? I’m going to be here for a while tonight and need more of the good stuff to keep me going.”

“Certainly. Does Jack want one too?”

 

A beat of silence.

 

Jack resumed shouting at him.

 

“He’ll have his usual." Rhys span in the chair to find Jack trying to bend far enough to access the cable ties with his teeth, but there was literally no way of him escaping. He groaned and threw his head back, his weeping cock still as solid as it had ever been. He rotated his thigh, desperately seeking out some manner of friction to help him towards release.  He let out a small, muffled sob as he let his leg fall aside, obviously realising this wasn't a path to achieving his aim. Eventually, the bound man noticed his husband watching him and lunged forward, stamping his feet as much as he could in anguish. Rhys slowly nodded sympathetically, mouth drawing into a thin line.

"I know, I know. By the time you're done relaxing, your coffee will be cold." He touched a hand to his heart, closing his eyes. "I really feel your pain."

He could just about make out his name being roared at him. He snickered and turned back to his desk to continue his work.

 

Minutes later, the doors opened and Meg walked in carrying two coffees. She smiled as she approached the desk and Rhys smiled back, resting his head in his hands.

This was the best thing that had happened to him all week.

As she ascended the steps, and laid her eyes on the naked man strapped to a chair behind Rhys' desk, she shrieked and almost dropped the coffees all over herself.

"Oh my _god_ , Rhys, what the _fuck_?" she blurted before realising her words and her exclamation and slamming the coffees down, hands flying to her mouth. Rhys sighed and waved off the outburst, picking up his coffee and taking a wonderfully hot, bitter sip.

"Jack's practising _patience_ ," he replied, spinning so that they were both acknowledging the enraged man in the chair.

"I...should...go."

"Mmm, I think that would be best." Rhys took another sip. "Consider taking the rest of the day off. There's only an hour left of your shift anyway." With a grin, he span back to face his PA. She was staring at the ground, a bright red blush on her cheeks. Rhys pursed his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the coffee."

"Yes. Right. Hmm. Okay," Meg answered, collecting herself. She made it halfway across the room before her hands balled into fists and she stopped. She turned back and brought her eyes up to Rhys'. "Please, _please_ can I stop finding one or both of you naked in here?" She lowered her voice. "It _wasn't_ in my _contract_."

Rhys raised an eyebrow and leant back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "I can't make any promises. But I'll throw an extra bit of cash into your salary if you can make yourself forget it when you do."

Suddenly, the blush diminished a little in her cheeks and Meg stood taller. She nodded.

"Forget what?" And with that, she turned on her heel and exited the room. A grin erupted on Rhys' face, and it only grew wider when another indignant, desperate noise arose from behind him.

*

Rhys stretched, back clicking as he did so, after half an hour of both succeeding and failing to get work done. He was very pleased with himself for not giving in immediately and fucking Jack then and there, but at the same time it had been incredibly difficult to ignore the pleading, angry sounds of the man he loved behind him. He'd remained strong, not turning or even chancing a peek. Jack had eventually fallen quiet - much to Rhys' surprise - so when he finally did turn around and saw Jack watching Elpis out of the window, he silently considered him for a moment. The light reflecting off of the moon and onto his bare skin was delicious. Rhys clutched the arms of his chair firmly as he watched him and he swallowed through a new, dry tightness in his throat. His hands let go of the chair and he undid his shirt, shirking it off quietly. He then found his zipper, which he slid down slow and purposefully. Jack, oblivious, rolled his head on his neck and resumed his watchful gaze of the moon. Rhys let a heavy breath escape his lungs as he slipped down in the chair slightly, pulling out his length and rubbing it with long, steady strokes.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, just loud enough for his husband to hear. Jack turned to look at him, narrowed eyes widening as he took in Rhys and what he was doing to himself. The older man shifted in his seat, hands opening wide before closing into fists. His own dick grew with each passing moment and almost sprang up when Rhys himself stood, crossing the small space between them. Rhys let a thumb trace down Jack's cheek, loving the way Jack's eyes fluttered shut and the rise and fall of his chest quickened.

"I've missed you," Rhys whispered, walking around behind Jack and cupping his face in his hands. He pulled Jack's head back gently and kissed his neck upside down, relishing in the suppressed moans and jolts that wrecked Jack's body. He slipped a hand down Jack's front and took him into his hand, movements slow at first but even Rhys couldn't hold back for long. When the arousal within him soon became too much, he lost his pants and underwear and moved back around, clambering onto Jack's lap and removing the gag with his teeth.

"Oh my god," Jack whined, slapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth and stretching his jaw. "That was-" He was cut off by Rhys kissing him, deep and loving, tongue resuming its rightful place alongside Jack's. Jack bucked his hips, pressing himself against Rhys' ass, and moaned into the kiss.

"Wanna touch you," he grunted, hips almost gyrating now. Rhys pushed back against the motion and Jack halted the kiss, biting down on Rhys' lip before pulling away. "Lemme free and I'll work out all that stress you've got, kitten. I promise, I'll make you forget all about this shitty week."

Rhys considered it for a moment. He rather liked having Jack bound to his every will. He closed his eyes. He _also_ liked the sound of being fucked all the way to much-deserved peace of mind. He climbed off and found a knife in Jack's belt, coming back over and staring into Jack's eyes as he sliced off each cable tie one by one. Jack twitched with every limb Rhys released.

"Stand up," Jack ordered from the chair as soon as he was free. Rhys did as he was told. "Against the window." Rhys moved and placed his back against the cold glass and shivered. His husband rose to his feet, tossing away a cable tie as he did so. Rhys watched him achieve full height, eyes glinting in the ethereal light of Elpis, and could have come just from the sight of him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here to help," Jack muttered, shaking his head and moving closer. "But despite that, you've done such a good job up here all by yourself, baby."

Rhys drank down the praise like it was goddamn holy water. He was _done_ being in charge now. He was _done_ playing the one in control. As Jack sank to his knees at his feet and swallowed him whole, he cried out and thanked the gods that at least one person at Hyperion knew what they were _fucking_ _doing._ Jack's hands took ownership of his ass cheeks, using them as anchors for his obscene ministrations. Rhys could barely stand with how good Jack was working him, nails digging in so hard that they were sure to leave marks. Rhys let his head fall back against the glass, fingers curling into Jack's hair, and moaned pornographically into the caverns of their office. He was glad he'd sent Meg home - that sound would have probably made her quit. He whimpered weakly when Jack's hands joined in - one to rub his cock and the other to massage his neglected balls. He was close now, having been untouched for an entire week, and gave Jack's hair a tug and let his name fall from his lips to tell his husband just how close he was. He felt Jack grin around him before he sucked harder and faster than before and Rhys cried out, spilling himself into Jack's mouth and spilling Jack's name from his own. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes and Jack was now on his feet, smirking and licking his lips. Woozy, Rhys collapsed into his arms, kissing his neck as he panted.

"Good boy," Jack purred, rubbing his back slowly, fingertips trailing over his shoulder blades.

"Take me home," Rhys murmured, eyelids heavy with sleeplessness and satisfaction.

"Oh, pumpkin, I am." He pulled Rhys back gently and cupped his face, licking into his mouth with his tongue. "And after what I do to you, you'll need more than three hours of sleep to recover."

Rhys shuddered, dick already twitching at the thought.

"But I have so much to _do-_ " he began, miserable, but Jack caught his words in a kiss.

"I'll come into the office tomorrow, babe." He stroked through Rhys' hair, watching his own hand as he did so. "You deserve a day off."

Rhys let out a small sob of joy. "You know what? I do." He rested his head against Jack's shoulder. "I really, _really_ do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm so pleased with how this turned out. Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> *kisses*


End file.
